


Switch开关

by afterbipleaseleavemessage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbipleaseleavemessage/pseuds/afterbipleaseleavemessage
Summary: 性爱机器人





	Switch开关

**Author's Note:**

> 性爱机器人

金道英最近回收了一个中古机器人，是早前一段时间特别流行的仿真人型号。送货小哥递给他一个盒子，且神秘兮兮地告诉他这个是难得一见的有趣的残品，拜托他这个挑剔的机械师务必收下。  
他的机械藏品堆满了整个仓库，一个如真人一般的机器人被放置在巨大的零件堆上，反而有些破坏氛围的感觉。  
TY71被放置了好些日子，金道英才想起来检查他。  
金道英爬上零件山，把TY71抱下来。重量不大，似乎是使用了轻质零件。TY71皮肤涂装被蹭掉了不少，露出下层的银色金属来，但外观做得十分精致，放在现在也属上等，金道英将他放置在机床上，准备工具时几次瞥见，都觉得像一个真正的人类正在熟睡。  
附赠的盒子里放的是TY71的开关钥匙，金道英想，这都什么年代了启动机器人还要用钥匙的。  
TY71送来时身上还有衣服，金道英像对待平常机器一样把他的衣服扒了，在身上寻了半天，也没找到插钥匙的地方，把钥匙拿出来一看——圆头的柱体，金道英弯折他的双腿，果然在他的腿间发现了能塞进钥匙的洞口。  
TY71的充电口在左侧锁骨下方，两个接线的黑点设计的像是被咬了的牙印，不管是这个还是开关，都是设计师的恶趣味。金道英把电接上，随意地将钥匙塞进了TY71的洞里。但TY71并没有被启动，还是维持着被金道英打开下体的姿势，安静地仿佛机床上的睡美人。  
金道英静静等了一会儿，待电量指示灯显示满格，TY71却还是一副睡美人模样。金道英从修理凳上跳下来，将长长的钥匙往里捅了捅，凑近了细细研究，又转动起钥匙来。金道英觉得自己像个遇到钥匙生锈而捣锁的锁匠，却没有意识到他现在的行为像是在用道具对一个仿真人类进行不雅操作。  
经过金道英使劲的捣弄，TY71的开机提示音总算是响了起来。  
金道英看着TY71苏醒的脸庞，想，醒过来倒是更像AI，没有真实人类的脸长得如此完美。金道英很少接收旧型号的AI，也不会像别的机械师那样在缺乏资料的情况下直接对AI进行拆解，他把TY71开机，是想通过对话了解他。  
当下较新的AI型号会在启动后直接按照行动模式开始动作，但老旧型号的TY71并没有这样的基础反应，只是维持着刚刚的姿势，一动不动，时而眨着眼睛。  
金道英的面容进入TY71的视线，TY71动了动嘴，礼貌地请求道：“请帮我把钥匙取出来，它会妨碍我的活动。”  
金道英把柱体钥匙从TY71的身体里拔出来，TY71好听又不带感情的声音响起来：“谢谢你。”  
TY71坐起来，主动给了金道英一个拥抱。金道英不知道他会做这么亲密的举动，有些无措，但还是立刻找回与AI对话的习惯，他问TY71:你是性爱机器人吗？  
TY71露出程序中编写好的标准笑容，回答道：不是，我是家政机器人。制造的时候出了点差错，让我变成了现在的样子。请问您需要我的帮助吗？  
金道英没有回话，他虽然回收了TY71，但并没有想要成为他的主人的想法，在他眼里，他们是平等的AI与人类。  
TY71没有等到问题和命令，向金道英要来了钥匙，在金道英眼前徒手将金属柱状物掰弯了。  
金道英吓了一跳，手上握着被TY71毁掉的不能再用的钥匙，作为机械师第一次被AI搞得手足无措。  
TY71解释道，我被编进了再次开机就自行销毁开关钥匙的程序。  
那我想要关机怎么办？金道英问。  
TY71说，您可以试着用您的相似物对我进行操作。  
金道英听了，顿时有些脸红，怎么AI还有性骚扰程序。  
TY71又说，您可以对我进行强制关机或者等我耗电完毕，但考虑到我出色的续航能力和强制关机与正常关关差不多的操作，我建议您温柔地对待我。  
TY71漂亮的脸蛋毫不吝啬地对他展现妖冶的笑容，他的笑容让他看起来像一个真实而充满魅力的男人，太久没有与AI接触的金道英有些招架不住。

金道英一开始没再将关机的事挂在心上，而TY71是一个非常唠叨的家政AI，他总是在金道英沉迷于机械工作时用好听温柔的声音在他耳边反复嘱咐他记得吃饭，还会捡一些金道英随手丢在一边的不要的零件，这让金道英非常的烦恼，一度想要给他修改程序，然而想到之前TY71的话，又决定再忍忍看，说不定自己就忍下来了。  
金道英还是太高看自己的忍耐力，在TY71第三次问他需不需要自己做点吃的给他的时候，他忍无可忍丢下手中的工具，有些恼火地说，我想要关机了！  
TY71向他点点头，自己主动脱掉了裤子，在机床上躺下，十分乖巧地曲起腿把开关露出。  
金道英无奈地说，我不想在机床上做那种事。  
TY71坐起来，宽大的T恤可以遮住他的屁股，天真地问道，那我们去哪里？  
金道英把他带到卧室，卧室里只有一张大床，床铺整齐，看上去很久没有用过了。  
TY71躺上去，发表评论，你的床很软，为什么平时要睡在那些硬硬的零件堆里呢？  
金道英站着，居高临下地看着他说，你话太多了。  
TY71又摆出那个姿势，对金道英说，可以关机了。  
金道英手搭在裤扣上，迟迟没有解开，要他立刻对着TY71硬起来，还是有一点困难。  
TY71看到他犹豫的神情，体贴地凑近了说，也许我们需要一点你们人类所说的氛围。  
你要跟我接吻吗？TY71眯着眼睛问，还没等到回答，他便吻上了金道英的唇。TY71的舌头十分柔软，像果汁软糖，金道英觉得甚至尝出了甜味。他们互相吮吻着对方的唇瓣，TY71甚至主动地将手伸进金道英的衣服抚摸他的身体，金道英的身体很快便有了回应。  
TY71说，你似乎很喜欢这样。TY71的动作比金道英快，金道英还没伸手碰裤子，TY71已经帮他把硬挺地东西解放了出来。  
TY71毫不介意地握着那根粗壮，用双手稍稍比划，对金道英说，您的尺寸非常合适，请用力试试看吧，第一次尝试开关总不会那么好找。  
金道英即使知道他是AI，也因为TY71露骨的话脸红，他把TY71压倒在床上，用急躁的话语掩饰自己的羞赧。TY71非常坦然，直率地邀请他，不用担心，进入会非常顺利。  
金道英实在害臊，捂住了TY71的嘴。  
TY71说的没错，那本来就是做成容纳粗大钥匙的地方，因为设计师的恶趣味把内壁的质感做得过于仿真，又取了人类最优的身体数据，金道英只是将硬物推进去，极致的快感就冲上他的大脑，让他几近缴械。  
TY71还莫名地安抚他说，您可以放松，随心所欲一些。  
TY71作为AI没有编入快感感知，这点让金道英有些不爽。他在用力与流汗的时候，TY71会保持平稳的语气和语速与他对话，虽然他没有心思回。仿佛TY71是一个人性飞机杯，带聊天功能的那种。  
金道英射了一次，但TY71还没有闭眼的迹象，他叹了口气只能继续。TY71不仅平时话多，这种时候话也不少。  
最后说着“我感受到您心情愉悦，建议您之后不要修改我的开关系统”便进入了休眠。这让金道英有些尴尬，虽然他们的行为目的是给TY71关机，但等AI关机了，金道英还硬着。  
金道英没有自慰的兴致，也没有马上对TY71进行程序修改的兴致，他在浴缸里泡了一晚险些感冒。

机械师仗着对机械的热爱从来不把生理欲望当回事，结果却被AI邀请着做了那种事，AI是程序操作的需求，可对于作为人类的他来说情绪与生理都不是能用所谓“程序”干脆解决的。真不知道是败在程序的恶趣味下还是败在生理反应下了。

金道英想着还是把钥匙修好，却到处都找不到那把钥匙。他转念又想，等把程序调整好，开机岂不是他对着睡美人自己一通折腾，越想越觉得猥琐，他只是想研究机械，现在却有种跟美艳AI纠缠不清的趋势，还是他单方面的。  
金道英把TY71搬到机床上，对着裸机思考了很久，然后迅速动手改装起来。

金道英把TY71的开机提示语音取消了，这次TY71是以一声腻人的呻吟作为“开机铃声”，然后才缓缓睁开眼睛。  
金道英骑在他身上，硬物还插在他的机体里。  
金道英说，先别动，机床很窄，你一动我们俩一起摔下去。TY71眨眨眼睛表示理解。  
金道英又试探性地用力顶了好几下，TY71嘴边泄出嗯嗯啊啊的断续叫声，腰也配合着扭动。金道英满意地继续按着TY71的肩膀顶弄，TY71有些慌乱地握住他的手腕，不平稳的语气夹杂着喘息说，频繁，频繁开关机……啊……会，会烧坏的……  
金道英没有停下动作，一边发着狠一边解释，别担心，我修改了开关机程序，至少不会再出现做着做着睡过去的状态了。  
本来金道英还在苦恼顺利开机的问题，后来发现可能自己的确是对AI有特殊癖好，没几下就对着睡美人硬起来了。更新了程序之后睡美人醒得很快，金道英按照自己的取向修改了称呼，编进了快感感知觉和一套性高潮系统。金道英认可原设计师的恶趣味，可做成这样的完美机体，不这样处理多可惜啊，可能是机师不会编这样的程序吧。  
金道英觉得自己真是个天才。  
修改了程序的TY71在性事中完全被快感统治，AI的服务话语也基本不会出现，还会嚷嚷着求金道英抱他、让他快点，而且从来不会喊停，射在里面的浊液也会被机体处理掉。  
TY71作为家政机器人，在金道英的修改下家政方面的唠叨减少了，却变得更加黏人起来，一有机会就贴在金道英身边撒娇，不让他碰别的机械。金道英没有办法，只能把他的美人AI抱到床上安抚。

最近金道英不会再睡在零件堆里，回到自己的大床上休息，TY71则更偏爱机床。而且TY71似乎很喜欢在机床上跟金道英进行性事，金道英早上起来要把他从机床上赶下来自己好工作，结果被力大无比的AI拉上机床毫无防备地来了一场晨炮。  
他们俩对于做爱的地点还发生过争吵。吵着吵着，就直接在零件堆上来了一发，金道英射完了还在生气，抓起旁边的零件就往AI的机体里塞，TY71被吻着挣扎也没有用，结果金道英玩得太过火TY71被强制关机，锁骨处的充电口还升起两缕烟，TY71没来得及闭眼休眠，便双目失焦，巨大的黑眼仁看起来空洞而可怕。

TY71果不其然就变成金道英的专属性爱机器人了。


End file.
